PNF Music Rock
by Naruto-e-Fanfics
Summary: O Programa Naruto e Fanfics está no ar, com Itachi, Hinata e Sasuke apresentando os desafios da página e seus respectivos vencedores de forma divertida. - Ao som de AC/DC anuncio o novo concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Music Rock.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Nem quero todos, só o Sasuke e o Itachi.**

******~*S2*~**

**Concurso: Music Rock**

**~*S2*~**

As luzes se acenderam aos poucos, iluminando o palco com dois sofás brancos de três lugares, o primeiro ocupado por dois homens, um em cada ponta, e uma mulher no centro. Na frente deles uma mesinha com duas canecas.

Em pé, olhando-os e batendo palmas com empolgação, a plateia é filmada por diversas câmeras, antes de uma focar no rosto do primeiro homem, de olhos negros, cabelo cumprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo, trajando uma camisa vinho social e calça jeans desbotada.

- Ao som de AC/DC esta no ar o Programa Naruto e Fanfics, apresentado por um deus nipônico, eu, Itachi Uchiha. Pelo tolo do meu irmão Sasuke Uchiha. – A câmera fixa o rosto zangado do rapaz de cabelo preto com corte curto e arrepiado na parte de trás, de camisa xadrez e calça preta, sentado na outra extremidade do sofá. - E a belíssima Hinata Hyuuga. – A mulher de olhos perolados, longo cabelo azulado com franja, de vestido laranja tomara que caia sorri, a face levemente corada.

A câmera se afastar a tempo de mostrar Sasuke levantar irritado e Hinata segurar seu braço. Sorrindo ela olhou em direção as câmeras.

Lembrando que são filmados, Sasuke adia seus planos de esganar Itachi e senta lançando um olhar de fúria em direção ao irmão que com um sorriso faz a plateia feminina, e alguns homens, suspirarem.

_Back in a band, I got a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes I'm in a band with a gang_

_They gotta catch me if they want me to hang_

- Com essa música sensacional anuncio o novo concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Music Rock. Que tem início hoje, dia **01 de setembro**, e termina no dia **13 de outubro de 2013**. Quem quiser participar deve postar suas fics nesse período. Minha colega vai me ajudar a dizer as regras.

Olhou para Hinata, lhe passando a palavra, que com um sorriso suave começou a explicar.

- O concurso consiste em escolher e utilizar música de rock como base para uma fic de no mínimo 1.000 palavras e no máximo 20.000. A música deve constar no corpo da fanfic, pode ser um trecho em qualquer parte dela, a música toda, com ou sem tradução no caso das estrangeiras, ou mais de uma música.

- Lembrando que devem colocar o nome de todas as músicas utilizadas e seus respectivos cantores nas notas finais. Além disso, as letras das composições e traduções não contaram na contagem de palavras. – Informou Itachi devolvendo a palavra a Hyuuga.

- A sinopse deve conter obrigatoriamente a frase: "Concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Music Rock". Destacando assim sua participação no concurso. Gênero e personagens ficam a critério do ficwritter.

A câmera volta para Itachi.

- Também é obrigatório enviar mensagem com o link da fanfic para Naruto e Fanfics, pode ser no Nyah, no facebook ou no , ou em todos que indicamos em nosso perfil, como considerar melhor. – Completou acrescentando em seguida. - Caso publique em mais de um site coloque todos os links. Isso facilitará no momento de divulgar a sua fic. – Voltou à atenção para Sasuke. – Agora meu irmãozinho vai dizer o que não será aceito.

Com o semblante carrancudo, Sasuke olha de Itachi para a câmera.

- Os candidatos serão desclassificados em caso de plágio. O que é óbvio uma vez que essa atitude é crime, desrespeita e desmotiva quem escreveu o original. Ninguém aqui, além do meu irmão, é idiota para plagiar a obra alheia.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Continuando. Será desconsiderada qualquer fic que descumprir as regras citadas pela minha colega Hinata e pelo babaca do Itachi.

- Sasuke-kun...

A câmera volta para Itachi que observa o irmão com um sorriso debochado.

- O resultado será no dia 27 de outubro, no último domingo do mês. – Informa e em seguida acrescenta. - Antes de falar dos prêmios vamos chamar um convidado especial que inspirou esse concurso. Kiba Inuzuka, que vem acompanhado de seu cachorro e melhor amigo, Akamaru.

A plateia e os apresentadores aplaudem em pé a entrada do participante que balança freneticamente os braços apertos e mandar alguns beijos para a plateia, enquanto ao seu lado o grande cachorro branco distribuiu latidos de felicidade.

_É, eles dizem que sabem tudo, mas vou te falar_

_Eles não sabem!_

_Cão que morde não late, cão que late não morde._

_Não vou me preocupar_

- Olá galera! – Grita para a plateia que solta gritos eufóricos.

_Sei bem aonde piso e se não sei passo liso_

_O que era onda no começo se tornou compromisso_

_Eu vi logo no início que podia ganhar_

_Sem se esquecer de um detalhe_

_Meu chaveco do a_

Antes de sentar no sofá vazio ao lado de Akamaru, Kiba vai até Hinata e lhe beija face. Imediatamente corando, Hinata solta uma risada baixa diante do gesto espontâneo do Inuzuka antes de perguntar:

- Como se sente ao ter inspirado o concurso?

- Maravilhoso. Sempre soube que era um máximo e tive a confirmação quando a minha imagem inspirou esse concurso.

Hinata riu, Itachi entortou a boca e Sasuke fungou com desdém.

- Aliais, foram as ganhadoras do 3° lugar do concurso Mutirão ItaHina que contribuíram para a realização do Music Rock. FranHyuuga, autora de No Silêncio, postou a imagem do Kiba, e C814, autora de Bip Bip, propôs fazer um desafio. – Comentou Hinata. - Esse vai ser de rock e no futuro poderá ocorrer de outros gêneros musicais.

- Tenho boas lembranças do mutirão... Principalmente de 3 Shades of Black da Tifa Valentine. – Comentou Itachi olhando com malícia para Hinata que corou, ficando ainda mais vermelha com a música que começou a tocar.

_Seu sorriso, tímida._

_As suas mãos conhecem o meu prazer_

_E tudo que eu posso fazer é retribuir o seu carinho_

_Te dando o maior amor que alguém já pôde sentir_

_Não quero mais isso acabe nunca mais que isso acabe_

_O seu olhar que se dirige ao meu_

- Ah... B-bem...

_Por que eu gosto_

_Do seu cheiro_

_Gritos, gemidos... Ah... Ah..._

- Vamos voltar ao assunto que interess motivo do Kiba estar aqui. –Sasuke cortou ríspido. – Os prêmios.

- Eu serei o prêmio do 1° Lugar. – Informou Kiba sorridente.

- Conte direito animal. – Resmungou Sasuke.

- Podem destratar os convidados?

– Explique o que quis dizer. – Pediu Hinata apaziguadora.

Kiba suspirou fundo com um sorriso.

- O 3° Lugar terá direito a Divulgação em todos os perfis do Naruto e Fanfics. O 2° Lugar ganhará a Divulgação e Recomendação; e o 1° Lugar ganhará tudo isso mais uma caneca com a imagem que deu origem ao concurso. – Pegou uma das canecas pousadas na mesa de centro. - Ou seja, me levara pra casa.

- Ou levara os apresentadores do Programa Naruto e Fanfics. - Contrapôs Itachi, pegando a outra caneca com a imagem dos três.

- Mas é lógico que vão preferir a minha.

Akamaru latiu em concordância.

- Até parece. – Retrucou Sasuke desdenhoso.

- Deixaremos à escolha para o 1° lugar. – Anunciou Hinata. – Os participantes devem ficar cientes de que quem ganhar o primeiro lugar terá de enviar uma mensagem com o endereço para entrega do prêmio.

- É só isso por hoje. Aguardamos as fics de vocês durante o período de 01 de Setembro até 13 de outubro. Podem postar em qualquer dia dentro desse prazo até a meia noite do último dia. – Itachi frisou. – Boa sorte para todos!

- Boa sorte! – Desejou Hinata.

- O mesmo. – Disse Sasuke dando de ombros.

- É isso ai galera, queremos ler muitas fics, não é Akamaru? – Recebeu um latido empolgado em resposta.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_

_I'm on top of the world, hey_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, hey_

_Been holding it in for a while, hey_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

Ao fim da gravação Hinata se levanta e é abordada por Itachi.

- Vamos jantar.

- Quem disse que ela quer jantar com você? – Sasuke questionou encarando o irmão com hostilidade.

Entre os dois, Hinata olhada de um para o outro com desolação. Os dois nunca paravam de disputar, não importava o que fosse, nem mesmo que fosse uma pessoa com opinião própria que odiava aquela atitude infantil deles.

- É direito do convidado, e melhor amigo da apresentadora, pagar um jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade.

Hinata sorriu e foi em direção ao Inuzuka.

- Prefiro a lanchonete mais próxima. – Comentou segurando a mão do amigo para puxa-lo em direção à saída. - Conheço uma que não se importa com cachorros.

Akamaru soltou um latido satisfeito e os seguiu.

Sem acreditar no que acaba de acontecer, Itachi e Sasuke observaram a colega de palco sair alegre com o convidado.

- Só nos resta jantarmos juntos, irmãozinho. – Itachi decidiu e, após bater o indicador e o dedo médio na testa de Sasuke, completou com bom humor. - E é a sua vez de pagar.

**~*S2*~**

**Oi galera! o/ Desculpa a fic non sense, achei que era uma forma divertida de divulgar os concursos e seus resultados. :D**

**Quem tiver dúvidas sobre o concurso é só enviar por MP, responderemos o mais breve possível.**

**Músicas utilizadas na construção da fic: **

**Back In Black - AC/DC**

**Aliados 13 - Aliados**

**Tudo de Mim - Ira!**

**On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons**

**Ah, quem quiser dar uma olhada nas ganhadoras dos concursos anteriores é só acessar o nosso perfil. ;)**

**Big bjs, Luci Moon, moderadora do Naruto e Fanfics.**


End file.
